


It's The Drink's Fault

by YukichanMikudesu



Series: Han and Luke's Smut Filled Time [1]
Category: skysolo - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Luke, Drunk Luke, M/M, Possessive Han, Smut, Top Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is drunk as hell. In his drunken state, he goes on a hunt for Han Solo and stuff escalates heatedly from there. </p><p>It's my first smut story where the characters go all the way. Do tell me if this is good, hm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Drink's Fault

Luke slammed his mug onto the bar. He paid and walked off, stumbling around. Luke walked over to another bar, bought a drink to go, and left. Luke stumbled around, struggling to remeber where the Millennium Falcon sat. As he stubbled around, he eventually ran into a large creature. The creature released a loud growl that caused Luke's head to pound. Luke took a large sip of the drink he had brought with him and smiled. "'ey Cheewie," Luke slurred. Chewbacca froze on the spot, hearing the drunkness in Luke's voice. He eyed the drink in Luke's left hand. Luke looked from the drink to Chewbacca and back again before drinking the whole thing in one foul swoop. Chewbacca growled loudly in protest. He picked Luke up and walked towards the Millennium Falcon. Luke only giggle, muttering about random things. "I wanna see 'olo," Luke giggled as he wiggled around, excitement filled in his expression. Chewbacca merely sighed, knowing nothing would be able to go through the drunken child's mind. He knew for a fact that Luke's alchol tollerance was incredibly high. He had once accidently given him one of the strongest drinks in all of the far reaches of the galaxy and all he had was small fuzziness. Whatever the hell he drank, there was a lot of it in his system. Once Chewbacca was on the Millennium Falcon, he released a roar, allerting Han Solo that something was wrong.

"What's wrong big guy," Han called only to fall silent once he saw the giggling Luke drapped over Chewbacca's shoulder."What the hell happened?" he cried, running towards Chewbacca. Chewbacca handed Luke to him and roared in small agony, explaining how he found Luke and exactly what happened when he found him.

"Hiya 'olo. 'S a 'ttle cold today, 'aint it?" Luke slurred, clearly in a drunken state that the force barely reached him.

"Damn kid," Han hissed. "If your sister saw you, she'd kill me. Guess I'm lucky she didn't want to join us on our little reunion." To clearify, Han and Chewbacca had left the Rebels about a year and a half ago. Half a year into said distance, Han had a longing to see Luke again. He had spent a whole year hunting for Luke and Luke alone. Needless to say, once he found Luke, he offered to renue old times. Amazingly, he was incredibly hesitant. Somehow, Leia had gotten him to go while she stayed behind. She refused to come, saying that it'd be for the best.

"'S cold!" Luke whined. He cuddled into Han's chest, wiggling around in an attempt to get warmer.

"How much did you drink kid?" Luke pulled up both hands and was obviously using his fingers to count. After a few minutes, Luke held up both hands in Han's face and did a kind of flashy thing with them. "Twenty drinks?" Luke shook his head wildly. "No? Less?" Han asked hopefully. Luke shook his head harder. "More?" Han mumbled, panic evident in his voice. Cheewie rolled his eyes and walked off, getting the ship off the ground so Han would have no where to go when he discovered just how many drinks Luke had. Han quickly walked off and sat in a seat, holding Luke tightly to his chest as he was obviously trying to go somewhere. Chewbacca had them in hyperspeed in no time. Once Han was sure it was okay to walk again, his grip on Luke slackened slightly. "Where are you going?" Han asked Luke as he almost escaped, causing Han's grip to become strong once again.

"If you 'et me go, 'l 'ell you -hic- how many drinks I 'ad," Luke slured. Han rolled his eyes and let go of the young boy. Luke staggered over to the doorway that lead to the hallway as if making way for a quick escape.

"Why are you over there?" Han sighed.

"Force -hic- 'aid so," Luke hummed. So the force reaches him even when he's drunk huh? Han thought to himself. Luke held up both hands. "Ten 'imes 'en is -hic- much I 'ank," Luke almost screeched before he ran off, leaving a stunned Han behind.

After a minute or two Han realized exactly why the hell Chewbacca had left the ground without a reason, it was so Han'd have no where to go. Han stood up and quickly chased after Luke, listening for the small hics. He quickly found Luke hidden between a bunch cables and wires. "What are you doing down there?" Han huffed, slight anger in his voice. Luke flinched and looked up with a terrified expression clearly writen on his face. He tried to hide himself further into the cables, tears streaming down his face. Han felt his heart shatter lightly at the sight of his tears streaming down his face. "Come here," Han sighed, much more gently this time.

"You're n't mad?" Luke asked, tear still streaming down his face.

Han's eyes widened, having understood why Luke had run off like that: he was afraid he had angered Han with how many drinks he had devoured. Han allowed his eyes to soften, allowing his gaze to look over Luke's trembling body. "No," he whispered as soothingly as possible. "I'm not mad, I'm just worried is all. Can you come here for me kid?" Luke nodded his head and stumbled through the cables to Han's opened arms. As to how the hell Luke had gotten into that small space in his drunken state was unknown to Han. Right now, all that mattered was getting this kid to the toilet and get him some milk or something like that. "Need to go to the bathroom?" Luke shook his head and Han rolled his eyes. He put pressure on Luke's blattered to receive a drunken hiss.

"'N second 'ought, yes," Luke hissed. "'Most 'ade me pee." Han's face went a little red with embarresment from his drunken friend's idiotic ways. Right then and there, Han swore to make sure Luke never got drunk again, ever. Han carried Luke to a bathroom, threw him in there and slammed the door behind him.

"Yeah," Han sighed. "If your sister saw you like this, she'd murder me. Think you'll remember this?" Han asked Luke. There was a flush of the toilet before Luke swung the door opened and staggered out of the bathroom and into Han back, his face clearly pressed against it.

"'ell good," Luke sighed contently. 

"Excuse me?" Han asked, turning around and picking Luke up in his arms once more.

"You smell good, Han." A strong glint of sober was evident in Luke's eyes for a split second before it was quickly washed away by the drink's contents.

"At least I know you're in there," Han sighed, having seen the split second of sober. Han headed towards Luke's cabin. They were about to enter it when Luke emitted a sound of protest. "What now?" Han huffed in annoyance.

"I wanna be in Han's bedroom," Luke pouted.

"Nope," Han stated before walking into Luke's cabin. Han carefully placed Luke onto the bed only to get punched in the face, falling to the floor. He heard the bed creek and, from the floor, he watched Luke stagger out of his cabin and towards Han's. "That punch must've had all of the force in the universe," Han sighed, rubbing his jaw. He got up and off the floor, not in a hury to find Luke since he had the biggest idea in the world as to where he would be. As expected, Luke was sitting on Han's bed, pouting lightly.

"I'm -hic- not moving," Luke yelled at Han before turning to face the wall.

"Whatever kid," Han sighed, plopping himself on a seat that faced the bed. Luke hummed in triumph. Luke changed his position so he faced the wall where the pillow sat. Down he went, his face hitting the pillow while his beautiful ass sat in mid air. Han stared at Luke quietly, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Smells like Han Solo," Luke sighed dreamily as if Han wasn't even in the room.

"I'm in here, you know that right?" Han said, startling Luke. "Judging by that, you had completely forgotten about me huh kid?" Luke jumped up and hurridly staggered over to Han, collapsing on him. "What?" Han sighed as Luke nuzzled his nose in the crook of Han's neck. "You trying to seduce me or something?" Han felt Luke's lips curve upwards into a smirk against his skin. Han narrowed his eyes at this. "Did I really just guess right?"

"How'd you know?" Luke sneered. Han grabbed Luke by the shoulder and pulled him away from his neck.

"What is wrong with you? You must be getting sober, you're not so slured anymore." Just as he said that, Luke reached into his shirt, pulled out a flask and downed it quickly before Han could take it away. "Luke damn it!" Han yelled at him.

"When I got this, the person said that it'd get even the highest tollerance of alchol to get drunk," Luke gigled, small hics every other word.

"Damn it Luke, what is wrong with you!" Han yelled. "It's like you're not thinking before you're acting!" Han froze. That's it, there's no thought behind his actions. "I hate you," Han said, obviously joking.

"Why?" Luke screamed, tears beginning to stream down his face. "What'd I do!"

"No, I didn't mean it!" Han cried. "I didn't mean it!"

"Why!" Luke continued to scream. In an attempt to shut him up, Han slammed their lips together. With one hand, Han held Luke's wrists that fought against the sudden restraints. Han slipped his other into Luke's blond hair, tilting his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. The kiss was broken by Han backing away.

"Open your mouth when I'm kissing you," Han demanded. Han took a moment to look over Luke's flustered expression. It took a minute for Luke to respond, nodding his head. Han went in for another kiss. When their lips touched, Han let his tongue slip out of his mouth, gently licking Luke's lips. Luke slowly opened his mouth and Han slipped his tongue inside. Luke released a small moan, fighting for dominance. Of course, Han quickly won. A make out session began and the two kissed for quite some time, tongues interwined. It continued until Luke backed away suddenly. "What, you're sober?" Han said, slight disappointment in his mouth.

"No," Luke murmered, wiggling in Han's lap. "Something else." Luke tried to get away only for Han to grasp onto Luke's waist.

"Tell me," Han muttered seductively. Despite the temptation, Luke shook his head, trying his best to stop wiggling in Han's lap. "You just went to the bathroom. Why would you need to go again?"

"What makes you think I have to go to the bathroom?" Luke asked, his mind still heavily clouded, another kind of fog replacing the distincing drunken fog.

"After being with you for so many years, of course I'm gonna be able to tell when you've got to go to the bathroom. Only two reasons you'd have to go to the bathroom right now. Number one: you've got to vomit. Number two," Han said, placing a hand on Luke's hard memeber.

"Ngh!" Luke grunted, trying to get away. "Stop!"

"Where are do you think you're going? You're where you want to be, right? You did punch me square in the face to get over here." Luke grunted again as Han slowly removed most of Luke's clothing. He left Luke's under garments on, picking Luke up in his arms. Due to instinct, Luke wrapped his legs tightly around Han's waist. Han manadged to walk to a consol next to the doorway that lead to the hallway. He hit a few keys, making sure to keep Luke completely distracted. Just because Luke was drunk didn't mean he wouldn't be able to remeber the key. Once the key had been hit, a door closed and a small lock sounded, alarming Luke.

"What the fuck!" he blurted.

"Definitely instinct, Luke. If this is how you are when you're drunk, I think I might like this side of you more than the sober one."

"Nuh uh!" Luke huffed, keeping his mouth shut tightly.

Han stared at Luke with sn expression that cried 'really?' loud and clear. Luke didn't respond to the expression, knowing if he did that, that Han would slip his tongue into his mouth. "Fine," Han sighed. "Be that way." Han shifted Luke so that Han could reach a small bud with no problm what so ever. Han gently licked the bud before sucking on it.

"No! ngh..." Luke grunted as he pulled at Han's hair, doing his best to get Han off of him. "Off... ngh... get off... stop it..." Luke's whispers went unheard by a struggling Han. Han struggled to get to the bed carrying Luke, sucking at Luke, and being hair pulled by Luke all at once. Once the bed had been reached, Han tried to drop Luke onto the bed, failing terribly as Luke's strong legs held them stuck together.

"I know you're desperate but let me take off my shirt at least kid," Han hummed in a husky voice. Luke's eyes widened in shock, not having noticed how tight his legs had been around Han's waist.

"But I don't want to!" Luke cried.

Han massaged Luke's legs, coaxing them into not holding on so tightly. "How about this: you don't have to remove your legs from my waist, just don't make them so tight," Han offered. In responce, Luke's legs went slack without entirely leaving Han's waist. Han seductively removed his shirt showing off his toned body. Due to insecurity, Luke looked down at himself. He felt small and scrawny. Han quickly slipped a hand underneath Luke's chin, tilting his head upwards. "Don't you dare," Han growled before stopping any comment by smashing their lips together. Han finished removing his clothes while he kept Luke distracted with his mouth. While he was at it, Han tugged at Luke's boxers. Luke allowed his legs to leave Han's waist for just a few seconds while Han removed his boxers. Once the boxers were removed, Luke flipped their position so that Han laid beneath Luke. Luke began to trail multiple kisses down Han's jawline. "I like where this is goin' kid," Han purred. Luke continued to kiss Han, making his trail end near his semi hard member. Eleven inches, Han was one inch short of being a foot long. Luke felt a shudder of desire course through him. He suddenly found himself hoping it'd be large than a foot long when fully erect. With those desires in mind, he licked Han's shaft. Desire coursed through him, quickly swallowing the length. Desire continued to cloud his sobering mind. Luke lifted a hand, placing it near his entrance. Han quickly noticed the motion and immediately stopped it. After a few minutes of being in Luke's mouth, Han pulled himself out, a whine slipping out ofa Luke's lips. Han switched back to their previous position. Han lifted two finger to Luke's mouth. "Suck," Han commanded. Luke opened his mouth and did as he was told. As he sucked, Han began to grind against Luke. In an attempt not to moan loudly, Luke sucked harder on Han's fingers. "Stop," Han breathed. "Open your mouth." Luke once again opened his mouth, not wanting the fingers to leave. Han quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue. Han allowed his fingers to fall to Luke's entrance. He massaged the entrance before slipping a finger in.

"Another," Luke murmured.

"What?" Han questioned.

"Another, I can take more than one. I used to play with myself, thinking of you," Luke confessed. With that confession, Han lost all restraints. Clouded by lust, Han gently shoved three fingers into Luke. Luke gasped at the sudden penetration. He hadn't played with himself for a month at least. It took only a second for him to adjust and the second he had, he thrust himself upon Han, releasing a shaky breath. "Han," he whispered, beginning to act as he generally did when he played with himself. Han began thrusting his fingers into Luke as Luke continued to whisper his name.

Han momentarily stopped his movements. "Luke," Han whispered tenderly. "How long have you been like this? I mean, how long have you played with yourself thinking of me?"

Luke shuddered in heat. "Since you left... ever since you left the Rebellion. Three weeks after you left I," Luke took multiple pauses seeing as Han was stretching has asshole. "I noticed how much I missed you. I was worried about you. I fell in love with you. I... I hunted around for anything you left behind, anything. I found a shirt or two, don't remember. I hid them in my room. I hunted for anything else with your scent on it. I-" Before Luke could continue, Han had removed his fingers and aligned his shaft with Luke's entrance. Han tilted forward, burying his face in Luke's neck.

"Mine," Han growled darkly, biting Luke's neck roughly as he thrust into Luke. Luke released a cry of both pain and pleasure, holding tightly to Han. Luke began to mutter Han's full name without necessity. He cried Han's name out in pleasure. Suddenly, Han brushed against Luke's prostate causing Luke to freeze and clench all muscles. It was obvious that Luke had never ever hit his prostate when he was playing with himself. Han smirked a cocky and confident smirk. He shifted himself before thrust with all his might, hitting Luke's prostate head on. Luke fell silent as he whispered Han's name multiple times. Han, with his ego having grown greatly at the hands of Luke's confession, would most definitely not have that. He began to slam into Luke's prostate again and again and again. "Scream for me," Han whispered huskily in Luke's ear. "Make me obsessed over you. Clench your muscles and make me harder. Make me fall for you." It took many more hits to his prostate before Luke began to cry out Han's name, love and affection evident in his voice. Throughout the multiple crys, Luke tugged at Han to get closer. When Han obeyed, they'd share a wonderfully passionate kiss. Eventually, Luke released an incredible load onto his stomach while he had cried out Han's name. Han had yet to come. Luke tried to slip Han out of him when Han began to pull himself out. When he was almost out, he rammed into Luke's prostate with incredible power, power that was much stronger than any jedi ever to exist. The amount of pressure that had been applied to his prostate combined with how sensitive his body was caused Luke to come again, with Han this time. The two rode out the orgasm together. When it finished for both of them, Han laid on his back, still inside Luke. "Are you sleepy yet?" Han hummed, a small idea set in his mind. Luke shook his head making a sound to go with it. Han smirked, hoping that what he was about to ask would be granted. "Ride me."

*****************************************************************************************

The rest of the night had been spent holding each other in strong embraces. When Luke woke up the next morning, his head held a strong buzz. He looked around and figured out where he was. Quickly, the memories of the previous night all crashed upon him at once. He found that he felt a bliss in Han's arms. He crept out of the room, following voices to find Chewbacca and Han Solo sitting at a table. "What do I do, Chewie? I had an amazing time last night but I'm worried it was just the alcohol taking it's effect on him. Chewbacca growled in protest. "Whatever you say big guy." Luke crept into the room and kissed Han's cheek before backing off and looking at everywhere but Han.

"When you're man enough, I'll be waiting in your room," Luke concluded before running off. A few seconds later, footsteps were quickly chasing after Luke. The second he step foot into Han's bedroom was when large atms wrapped around his torso.

"Mind explaining to me what that was about?" Han whispered in his ear.

Luke took a deep sigh before he spoke up, "I've decided that I'm not going back to the Rebellion." Han raised an eyebrow. "All that I've ever wanted is right within my reach. Hell, I got a flippin taste of what I want ever so badly. Like hell am I going to give up now!"

Han shrugged and snuggled his face into Luke's neck. "Glad you chose to join us here upon the Millennium Falcon. You are a passenger that I'm never having out of my sight ever again. Chewie!" Han called. "Luke decided he's never going back to the Rebellion!" A loud Wookie cry of glee sounded in response. "Set a course for home!" Luke stared at Han strangely. They still had to report to Leia, right? "Don't worry about clothes, we can get you that later. I'm never letting you anywhere near the Rebellion ever again." Han allowed a single finger to slither down Luke's jawline, causing Luke to shiver in desire. "They'll just convince you to stay with them and I just have that, can I? You're mine after all," Han said in a sweet yet protective tone. Han gently rubbed where he had bit multiple times the night before, having made sure the boy was marked. Luke didn't care for that sudden possessive nature. All that mattered to him was that he was in Han's arm and he was there to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of smut. Do tell me how you feel of it.


End file.
